Daydreamers
by potterphilic
Summary: FINISHED Rei and Darien are dating, and Serena is the innocent best friend. Will she take the leap and actually act on her feelings when given the opportunity?
1. Serena Daydreams

This is my first fic, so please don't hate me (. I'm trying really hard. Oh, yeah, and I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else in this fic. Please don't sue me!  
  
'Goddess, will they ever come up for air?' Serena thought as she looked on. Rei and Darien, who'd been dating for almost 2 weeks, were sitting with Serena, Mina, Ami, and Lita at the Crown arcade. Darien, of course, was too busy kissing Rei to notice that the other girls were disgusted by their actions.  
"Darien, Rei, the girls and I are leaving. We'll talk to you later, or at school tomorrow." Ami said quickly. The girls got up and walked out of the arcade without looking back, and as soon as the got out, burst into laughter. All, except one, that is.  
"Oh goddess, that is so funny! Rei probably is too busy making out to realize he's dated all of us except Serena." Lita said through loud laughs. This started the girls up again and they all turned to look at Serena, who wasn't laughing, but looking off into the distance, as if seeing something the others couldn't.  
"Serena? Serena! Are you alright? Why aren't you laughing? It's funny!" Mina exclaimed while looking at Serena curiously. Serena turned and looked at Mina, and scowled, as thought she'd just been woken from a daydream she didn't want to leave.  
"Mina! Why'd you do that? I was daydreaming, you know." Serena said, faking anger. "You shouldn't wake a daydreaming girl, you ruin good dreams."  
"Well sorry, but what were you daydreaming about? You can't daydream without telling us what you dream of." Ami said quietly. "That's just unfair."  
"I don't need to tell you my daydreams! They're my dreams, I'll keep them to myself, thank you very much." Serena walked away, her face the shade of a tomato. 'Doesn't matter, you know, even if I don't tell them, it won't come true.'  
"Wait, girls. Do you really want to know what I was daydreaming about?" The girls turned abruptly, looked at Serena, and screamed at once, "YES!"  
"Well, you guys don't know this, but I've liked Darien forever, and I was dreaming that I was his girlfriend. I know, he's dated all of you, but he made you so happy, I just want to experience that." Serena turned from her friends and waited for the burst of laughter she was sure would occur. Instead, she heard a collective sigh and Ami saying "Oh, Serena that's so sweet."  
"You don't think I'm crazy? You don't think it's gross that I want your leftovers?" Serena turned around and replied suspiciously.  
Lita was the first to answer. "No, not at all. We never really thought about how being the only one who hasn't dated Darien might affect you. But, I heard, Darien doesn't like Rei, really, so maybe you have a chance."  
"Yeah! We could give you a make-over, and then maybe he'll ask you out." Mina said excitedly.  
Serena thought of this and immediately bounced up and down. "That would be GREAT guys!"  
The girls giggled collectively and walked home, each breaking off until only Serena was left. Alone with her own thoughts, Serena wondered aloud 'Well, if he tries anything, we're good friends. We trust each other, it'll be fine.' Yet somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling something monumental was going to happen.' 


	2. Darien Daydreams

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fic. It's my first, so please use constructive criticism. Hope you like it! Oh, and I don't own anything from Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me.  
  
'He looked up and saw the face of an angel lying there beside him with her head on his arm. She moved slightly, and he closed his eyes, hoping to prolong the embrace. She did not fully awake, but issued a low moan, and snuggled up closer to her lover. He pulled her close and silently prayed so that every night could be like the last, so passionate, so loving, so sweet. She opened her eyes, smiled at him with a gleam in her eyes, and sighed "Darien, I love you so much, please don't ever leave me."  
He looked at her pleading face and whispered, "My love, I will not leave you for the world."'  
Darien looked up from his homework and sighed. 'Daydreams are great, but it would be better if Serena really was here. It's too bad I dated her friends, she'll never like me now. Serena, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry.' He scanned the room, looking for his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. He saw her sway her hips and waltz over to his table, looking at him as though to show him what he will be missing. 'But I'm missing more by being with you.' He though to himself sadly.  
"Rei, glad you could make it. Look, this is hard for me to tell you, but..." Rei stood abruptly.  
"Darien, I know you're dumping me. Don't worry, I have a feeling someone who loves you truly and who you'll love will come along very soon." And with that, Rei walked out of the library with a smile on her face, as if she had just received the best news ever.  
'What is she talking about? No one knows about my dreams of Serena, at least not that I know of.' Darien thought about this, then looked around. He saw Serena sitting alone at a table and got up quickly. 'I wonder if she has MSN...'  
Serena turned around and saw Darien fast approaching. 'He's in a hurry,' she thought, 'I wonder why?'  
"Serena, hey, how are you?" Darien said, trying to hide the fact that he was out of breath.  
"Darien, I'm great, and you? Seems like ages since we've talked."  
"I'm doing pretty well, actually. I don't have much time, though, my bus is here in 10 minutes. But I was wondering, do you have MSN? I'd love to talk to you more but I'm horrible at talking on the phone."  
Serena nodded her head and grabbed a piece of paper. Quickly, she wrote down her e-mail and signed her name. "Here, Darien. I'll be on tonight. You better go, you'll miss your bus."  
"Thanks, Sere, it was great seeing you." He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek before running off. 'Since when does he kiss me goodbye?' she wondered, not thinking of the possibility that he liked her. She got up and signed out her books, then took off for home. 'I'll just have to ask him on MSN.'  
  
Serena got home about a half hour later and immediately walked over to the computer. She signed on and looked to see if Darien had added her, and was surprised to see that he had. She opened a message window and began talking to Darien like it was an everyday occurrence. Soon, and hour had passed by, then two, and finally three when her mother came home from work.  
  
"Sere, hon, who are you talking to?" Eileen asked, suspiciously.  
"Just Darien mom, you know, my best friend since kindergarten?" Serena replied quickly.  
"Oh, yes, I remember him! He always was a nice young man. Well, keep talking then, I'm just going to start making dinner. But please don't take too long, okay? Your father needs to do some work on there." Eileen walked out of the room and began making dinner in the kitchen.  
Serena turned back to her conversation.  
-Serena- says: Darien, I have to go, but it was great to talk to  
you again. I may be on later. If not, you have my number, right?  
-Dare the Bear- says: Yeah. How late is too late to call?  
-Serena- says: Anytime before ten is OK with me.  
-Dare the Bear- says: OK, Talk to you later, babe.  
-Serena- says: Bye.  
-Serena- has logged off.  
Serena got up and went to the kitchen to see what her mother was making. She helped with dinner and set the table, and before long it was 9:59 p.m. She said goodnight to her parents and walked up to her room. Just as she began to change into her pajamas, her phone rang.  
"Serena's room, Serena speaking."  
"Serena, it's me, Darien. I'm sorry to call so late, I just wanted to say goodnight."  
"Darien, that's very sweet of you."  
"Well, thanks. Anyway, have a good sleep, I can't wait to talk to you all day tomorrow. PD day, remember?"  
"Yeah, Darien, I remember. Get a good rest tonight too, we can talk for hours. I'll be home all alone and no one will bug me for the computer."  
"Goodnight, Sere."  
"Goodnight, Dare."  
Serena put down the phone. 'Now, really, best friends don't usually call someone to say good night.'  
And with that, Serena turned off her light and went too sleep dreaming of Darien. Unbeknownst to her, Darien was dreaming of her at the exact same time. 


	3. The Dinner

Hey, this is my third chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed, it meant a lot to see that somebody actually liked my writing! In case anyone is wondering, this story is based on my life. But, it is just occurring to me, so it may be a while before I update. There are a lot of MSN chats involved, though, so I can't write the whole thing. – means Serena is typing and ~ means Darien is typing. If you want me to write the chats themselves, please say so in your review. Thanks! Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else so don't sue me.  
  
Her clock rang out loudly, and she turned her head to check the time. '10 am? Goddess, what's wrong with me?' Sleepily, she crawled out of bed and stretched, yawning loudly. Serena walked downstairs and looked into the kitchen, seeing no one she grabbed the phone, panicking. She dialed her mom's cell and bit her nails nervously until her mom picked up on it's third ring.  
"Mom?! Where are you? Why aren't you at home?" Serena nearly screamed in her mom's ear.  
"Sere, honey, I had to leave early, don't freak out. Calm yourself." Eileen said quickly. "Serena, your at home alone today, remember? I had to work Allison's shift at the hospital."  
"Ohhh, ok. Sorry for freaking. I just thought something might have been wrong."  
"Don't worry, just calm down. I have to go, I'll be home at about 8 tonight, I'm going to bingo."  
"Alright, talk to you later. Love you." Serena said quietly.  
"Love you too, sweetheart." Eileen replied and hung up the phone. Serena walked over to the computer and logged on to MSN Messenger, hoping that Darien would be on.  
-Serena- has logged on.  
- hey Dare, how are you?  
~ pretty good, and you?  
- I'm good, very tired, but good.  
~ that's good.  
They talked for hours and hours, and exchanged various ideas and truths. 8 o'clock came and went, and the two were still chatting about everything under the sun.  
- I've got to go, Dare, my mom will be here soon and I've been on all day.  
~ wait! before you go, I have a dare for you.  
- a dare? Ok, nothing bad though.  
~ I dare you to come over to my house on Saturday. Do you accept?  
- haha, yeah, darien, of course I accept  
~ ok, see you then!  
- bye!  
-Serena- has logged off. Darien got up and wandered away from his computer aimlessly. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I have the courage to ask her out!' Smiling, her started to clean up his messy house and prepare for the next day, which Serena would be over at his house for.  
  
The sun rose and shined through the window, as if it knew the day would be special. Feeling the warm sunshine on his face, Darien got out of bed and walked over to his third floor balcony. Opening the door, he walked out and felt a cool summer breeze on his face. Smiling, he thought aloud, "What a wonderful day. I can't wait until I see Serena!"  
Serena sat up in bed, the strange feeling that something good was going to happen today sneaking up on her. She walked to her on-suite bathroom and turned on the water, shed her clothing and stepped in to the shower stall. Warm water coursed over her skin and she sighed, refreshed. After washing her hair and shaving her legs, she turned off the water and stepped onto the bath mat. Reaching for her towel, she wrapped it around her and walked out into her room. Walking into her closet, she picked out a baby blue halter top and a tan and baby blue skirt. Putting them on, she went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table across from her parents.  
"Good morning Mom, Dad." Serena said with a smile. "What's your plan for today?"  
"I've got to go to the office and do some paperwork, this new case is really big." Replied Derek, Serena's father.  
"And I've got to go to the University, I'm giving a lecture today." Eileen replied.  
"Oh, cool. I'm going to Darien's house today, but I'll have my cell with me and it'll be on all the time." Serena said happily. "Is that alright with you?"  
"Yes, dear. Well, we've got to go. See you tonight. Let me know the plan once you get there, ok?" Eileen replied questioningly.  
"Of course, mom. I'll see you later. Love you both!" Serena called as she ran upstairs.  
"Bye honey!" Her parents yelled back to her as they walked out the door.  
Serena ran into her room and sat at her vanity. While putting on her blush, her phone rang. Getting up, she jogged over to her beside table and picked it up.  
"Serena's room, Serena speaking."  
"Serena! Hey, how are you?" Darien's deep voice melted her insides and she smiled with happiness.  
"Darien! I didn't think you'd call. I'm doing great, and you?"  
"I'm doing wonderful. When are you coming over?" he asked, and she heard the eagerness in his voice.  
"Soon, I can be there in a half and hour."  
"Great! I can't wait to see you. Do you mind meeting my parents today? They haven't seen you since you were in kindergarten and they're really looking forward to seeing you again."  
"Do you mean have dinner with them? I'd love too."  
"Alright. See you in a half hour then. Bye."  
"See you then, bye." Serena hung up the phone with a huge grin on her face. 'He's looking forward to seeing me and her wants to take me to dinner with his parents! Sounds fishy to me...' Serena bounced back over to her vanity and began brushing her long, golden hair. Putting on her tan leather knee-high boots, she grabbed the matching purse and her cell phone and walked out the door.  
Darien walked in circles in his apartment, eagerly awaiting Serena's arrival. He'd worked hard to make sure everything was perfect, fresh flowers in vases lined his fireplace mantle and a bouquet or long-stemmed red roses were sitting on the coffee table. Hearing his doorbell, he grabbed the roses and prepared himself, then opened the door and grinned at the sight of Serena there in the hallway. She looked so amazing, with her hair cascading down her back in golden curls, her skin a creamy tan, her eyes a bright blue.  
"Serena, these are for you. I'm so glad you could come." He held out the roses and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Darien! These are beautiful! How did you know red roses were my favorite?" Serena walked into the room and looked around. She'd never been inside his apartment before, and she was amazed at the rich, dark décor. The room was a dark, crimson red and had chestnut brown leather furniture. Walking into the kitchen, she took in all the sights: the beige walls and mahogany cupboards, the antique furniture, the stainless steel appliances. Everything was new, the best money could buy.  
"Do you like it? I decorated the apartment myself. I live here myself, too, so it was only my opinion that mattered, I suppose." Darien led Serena over to the couch and sat down, motioning to her to take the seat next to him.  
"I love it. It's very nice. I didn't know you lived by yourself, though." Serena looked into his eyes and smiled. "It's a good thing that I didn't know, though, otherwise my parents wouldn't have let me come over here all day."  
"Yeah, I guess so. I got a few movies, do you want to watch one?"  
"Sure! I hope you got A Walk to Remember. That's my..." Serena was cut off by Darien."  
"Favorite movie, I know. Mina told me." Darien grinned at her smile, which widened at the thought that Darien had gone to such lengths to make her happy. "I wasn't going to invite you over here to watch a movie if you couldn't pick from movies you liked."  
"Darien, that's so nice of you! Thank you." Serena smiled and picked up the movie case. "Darien, would you put it in, please? I want to go take my boots off." Handing Darien the DVD, she got up off the couch and over to the closet, took her boots off, and walked back over to the couch where Darien was already sitting.  
She sat down beside him and her turned on the movie. After about 15 minutes, Darien had put his arm around Serena and she'd snuggled up to him, fitting perfectly into the shape of his body. The movie played on and the two looked over at each other every few minutes, trying to read the other's mind. Darien watched Serena for minutes at a time, taking in her exquisite beauty. Finally, the movie came to the scene when Jamie tells Landon she has leukemia, and Serena began to shed tears of sadness. Darien saw this and turned her head towards his own and wiped her tears. She smiled at him and began to explain, but stopped when she realized Darien was looking at her with dreamy eyes. She stopped crying and cuddled closer to Darien, turning her attention back to the movie. Darien held her tightly and wiped her tears when they began to fall freely again, reveling in Serena's warm touch. At the end of the movie, Serena went to the bathroom and checked her makeup to make sure her mascara wasn't too smudged.  
"Darien, I'm sorry I cried, you must think me a weak person."  
"Serena, don't be worried. I was glad you cried, it made me happy to know that you trusted me enough to cry in front of me." Darien pulled Serena into a hug and led her over to the door. "It's nearly time to go, Sere, you should put your shoes on."  
Serena slipped on her boots and opened the door while Darien grabbed his keys. They walked down to the underground parking lot and got into Darien's black Porsche. They drove to the most expensive restaurant and gave the car to a valet. Walking up the steps, Serena slipped her hand into Darien's, and they walked right up to the maitre-de.  
"Shields, party of four. I believe Anastasia and Edward should be here by now."  
"Yes, they arrived minutes ago. Right this way, Mr. Shields."  
"Darien, this place is gorgeous. Thank you for taking me here." Serena whispered excitedly.  
"Darien's parents stood up to greet them when they reached the table. Serena shook Edward's hand and hugged Anastasia. The maitre-de laid menus on the table and the four took their seats.  
"Serena, it's so good to see you. You look wonderful tonight! I hope you'll come dancing with us after dinner." Anastasia smiled warmly while Serena looked over the menu.  
"Yes, it's good to see you two together again. We were so happy when Darien told us the news that you'd be joining us for dinner this evening." Edward added sincerely.  
"Well, I was only too happy to join you. It's lovely here." Serena eyed the dance floor.  
The waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. Darien extended his hand to Serena, who took it and stood up. They walked to the dance floor while the band played a light waltz, and Darien swept Serena into his arms. Pulling her closer, they danced for a few minutes and then the song ended. Darien saw the waiter bring their food and led Serena back to the table, pulling out her chair for her. Serena smiled, noting that Darien was being a true gentleman. They ate their meals and got up once more to dance. After a few waltzes, Edward and Anastasia went back to the table to rest.  
"Darien, this place is so lovely. I'm so glad you asked me to come with you." Serena looked up into his eyes and smiled her brightest smile. "I feel so special being here. You're such a good friend to me."  
Darien smiled back at her and looked into her shining eyes. "Serena, there's something I have to ask you," he said while reaching into his jacket pocket. And for a few moments, the world seemed to stop. He sucked in his breath, and began to tell Serena exactly how he felt about her.  
  
Sorry! It's really long as it is, so I thought I'd let you wait for about a day. I promise though, it won't take me long to get the next chapter up. I hate when people give you cliff hangers for two weeks. Please review and answer my question if you can! Thanks for reading. 


	4. Of Pain and Passion

Told you I wouldn't make you wait forever! Ok, usual disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that has to do with it, don't sue me, blah blah blah. Also, we had some people that thought my story was a bit unreal. I forgot to mention in the beginning that Darien's parents are rich and own various hotel chains. Serena is well off, but her parent's aren't incredibly wealthy. Sorry! My bad. And if you're wondering, yes, that part of the story is based on my life, but not the next part. Read on!  
  
Serena looked at Darien and smiled, but her gaze was stolen sharply when her cell rang out loudly.  
"Darien, can you wait a minute? Sorry, it's my mom." Serena answered her cell phone in a sharp tone, then a look of horror appeared on her face.  
"WHAT?! I'll be right there! Tell dad I love him!" She hung up the phone and grabbed Darien's arm, pulling his attention back to her.  
"Darien, we have to go, please! My dad's in the hospital, there was a car crash, he may not live!" Hot tears began to form in her eyes, slowly coursing down her tortured face.  
"Of course. Let me go tell my parents, they may want to come." Darien kissed Serena on the forehead and left to go find his parents. Serena called on the maitre-de and asked for the family's coats, then met Darien at his parent's table.  
"Sere, honey, we're going to go with you, but in a separate car. We'll meet you there." Anastasia smiled, trying to hide her obvious worry.  
"Don't worry, everything will be ok." Edward smiled and hugged Serena tightly. They got up and walked towards their cars, splitting up at the doorway. Darien opened the passenger door for Serena and ran around to his side of the car. Sliding in to his seat, he placed his hand on Serena's.  
"Sere, I hope you know that I'm here for you. I won't leave your side until you ask me to." Darien squeezed her hand and started the engine.  
"Thanks, Darien. That means a lot to me." Serena looked at his face and smiled; never had she thought the two of them would be going through something like this. But, then again, she never thought her father would possibly lose his life at the age of 45.  
They drove in silence for fifteen minutes until they reached the parking lot of the hospital. Running inside, the two checked in with the front desk to see which room Derek had been placed in. Walking into the room, they saw Derek lying on a bed, Eileen hanging her head over his limp body. Darien's parents were standing on either side of Eileen, trying their hardest to console her. Serena gasped at the sight of her father, turned around and buried her face into Darien's chest, hoping that all her sadness would leave her. Hot tears flowed freely from her eyes, soaking Darien's dress shirt. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close, reveling in her sweet embrace, saddened for the loss she was about to face.  
A nurse walked in, a solemn look upon her face. She stood on the opposite side of the bed from Eileen and swallowed hard before beginning her sad news.  
"Mrs. Moon? I'm sorry, but your husband is, well, dead. His spinal cord was severed in four places, and if he hadn't died, he would have been a vegetable. I'm so very sorry. We did all we could."  
"I believe it. Thank you for trying. May we have a minute to say our goodbyes?" Eileen managed to utter in between hiccups.  
"Of course, Mrs. Moon. You may take as long as you wish. If you need anything, please call the nurse at head office, she'll send someone down."  
"Thank you." The nurse walked out of the room slowly and Eileen began to cry uncontrollably. Serena hugged tighter to Darien, crying softly but furiously, occasionally saying phrases like "Why him?" and "Stupid drunk drivers, there should be no alcohol!".  
For hours they stayed in that room, reminiscing about the joyful memories of college the adult shared and the good times the teens remembered from their childhood. By the time the nurse came back, everyone was laughing and carrying on. The nurses ushered the families out of the room, and they walked to the parking lot as a group. When they came to Darien's car, Serena hung back, wanting to say goodbye to Darien in her own terms.  
"Thanks, Dare. I really appreciate that you were here for me. I don't know how I could have survived without you." Serena stood up on her toes and kissed Darien lightly on the cheek.  
"Serena, remember, I want you to call me if you need anything." Darien hugged Serena tightly, then got into his car. "Anything at all." And with that, he started his engine and drove off, closely following his own parents.  
Eileen looped her arm through her daughters and they began to walk towards a rental car that the hospital was providing. The car ride home was a long and silent one, both women shrinking back into cocoons of sadness. By the time they reached home, Serena and her mother were tired and through with crying. The two trudged upstairs and into their bedrooms, going to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning, Serena awoke to the sound of her phone ringing loudly in her ear. Picking it up, she looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was Darien.  
"Serena's room, Serena speaking." Serena managed to sleepily get out.  
"Sere, how are you? I've been so worried. I don't want you to go through this alone. You need someone to talk to." Darien's usually calm voice filled the receiver with frantic worry.  
"Dare, I'm doing alright. Don't worry. But, do you mind if I come over today? Mom is spending the day at her friends to talk everything over, and I really don't want to be alone right now." Serena's smile turned into a frown as she remembered the night's events. Slumping back into the bed, Serena waited for Darien's reply.  
"Sere, I would love to have you over today. I'll get everything ready. Do you want me to come pick you up?" Darien tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice, but fought a losing battle.  
"Sure. I'll be ready in a half hour. Do you still have A Walk to Remember?"  
"Yeah, I bought it. And a copy for you, so you can watch it at home. I hope you don't already have one." Darien began walking around his house cleaning up while on the phone.  
"No, I don't. Thanks. I'll see you then." Serena replied, lacking any real interest. All she really wanted to do was go to Darien's and cry.  
"See you soon. Bye Sere." Darien hung up the phone. Grabbing his keys, he ran out of his apartment and to the parking lot where his car was. Opening the door, his slid into the driver's seat, put on his seatbelt, and started the engine. Darien sped along and finally reached Serena's house. Parking the car, Darien got out and walked to her front door, ringing the bell. Serena appeared in her bathrobe and her pajamas.  
"Dare... sorry I'm not ready. I just... oh, Darien!" Serena cried as she flung her arms around Darien's neck and pulled him close for a hug.  
"Serena, come on. We'll just go and sit on your couch. I brought the DVD. It's ok, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Darien slowly led Serena to the couch where the two sat down. Serena curled up in a ball and Darien had her arm around her shoulders. Every so often Serena would pull a tissue out from a box on the table and a fresh river of tears would flow from her eyes.  
They talked for hours, each sharing memories of her father's past, Darien comforting Serena in her greatest time of need. They watch A Walk to Remember again and Serena cried at that, and after hours of tears, her eyes finally dried as she turned to look up at Darien.  
"Dare," Serena whispered quietly, her eyes locked onto Darien's, "thank you for coming. I really needed someone to talk to. Thank you for being there for me." Serena inched closer to Darien and her lips touched his softly. She pulled away and inspected Darien's face, looking for any sign that he didn't want to be kissed by her. Instead, she felt his other arm snake around her torso to lock behind her back, pulling her toward him, and his lips locked on hers with an intense passion. Furiously they kissed, need and hunger taking over the sadness and pain in Serena's heart. Serena's arms moved upward and met behind Darien's neck, pulling his face closer to hers. The two finally broke apart and gasped for air, staring into each others eyes, dark with passion and lust. Darien was the first to speak, and his breath came to him in hard pants.  
"Serena, I..."  
  
Hey guys! Sorry, I gave you a cliff-hanger again. I'll try not to make you wait long, only a few days at most. Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your reviews. 


	5. Darien and Diana

OK, so sorry to make you guys wait. Thank you for being patient. Here's the next chapter. I do not own Sailor Moon or anything like that so if you want to sue me, nice try.  
  
"Serena, I..." Darien began to say, his breathing hard and his heart beating fast. He pulled away and stood up, looking away from Serena's confused face.  
"Darien, what's wrong? Did I do something to offend you?" Serena's eyes misted over, hot tears burning her eyes.  
"No, Sere. I just don't think we should be doing this right now." Darien walked over to the door and put on his shoes, not daring to look at Serena's sad face.  
"Darien, wait! I can stop, please don't go. I need someone to talk to, to comfort me. Please." Serena's face was drowned in a torrent of salty tears, her voice cracking in plead, her eyes darkened with sadness.  
"No, Serena. I have to go." Darien replied harshly as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. He jogged to his car and revved the engine, just pulling away when Serena flung open the door. 'It's too soon, Serena. I couldn't do this right now, it's taking advantage of you.'  
Serena cried furiously for the next few hours, then went to her bedroom and fell asleep wondering what had went wrong.  
  
For the next few days, Darien carefully avoided all the places he usually saw Serena. Serena tried constantly to ask Darien what had went wrong and how she could fix it, but Darien would have nothing to do with her.  
'There is only one way to make her see that I am over her.' Darien thought cruelly to himself. 'I must date someone else. Someone who will make Serena so jealous...' and just then, a striking girl walked by, disrupting Darien's thoughts. 'She'll do.'  
"Excuse me. My name is Darien Shields and I would love to make your acquaintance." Darien extended his hand and the girl reached out and took it.  
"The name is Diana, Diana Christensen. Nice to meet you." The girl stood there in her hot pink shirt and lime green tank, her hair as bright as a highlighter. Smiling, she looked Darien over and nodded, as if signaling to him that she thought he looked alright.  
"Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight? We could go to the arcade right now." Darien smiled brightly, trying to make the girl think he was interested. 'This is going to be so much harder than I thought. The girl is nothing like Serena. I bet she kisses worse... - stop that! You need to forget Serena!' His mind fought against his heart, but eventually his mind won and he and Dian were walking hand in hand to the Crown Arcade.  
The two walked into the arcade and all head turned, eyeing the mismatched pair with curious stares. Darien, the son of two very wealthy people, and Diana, an outrageous girl with a penchant for strange outfits, were a definitely different couple. Seeing the two, Serena jumped out of her chair and left her friends Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita behind. Jogging over, she extended her hand to Diana and introduced herself.  
"Hello! My name is Serena. These are my friends," Serena turned to show her friends, who'd run up behind her, "Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita. We're very glad to meet you. If you're a friend of Darien's, you're a friend of ours." Serena warmly smiled, as did the girls, and turned to Darien. "May I speak with you for a moment, Darien?" Serena expertly forced a smile.  
"Now, now, Serena. It would be rude of me to leave my girlfriend, now wouldn't it?" Darien dodged Serena's invitation, knowing Serena wouldn't pick a fight.  
"Oh, yes, I suppose it would be. Would you care to join us for dinner?" Serena again forced a smile and turned to lead everyone back to the table.  
"Yes, we'd love to, wouldn't we, Di?" Darien held out his arm for Diana and she looped her arm through his. The group walked back to the table and sat down, Darien sitting across from both Serena and Diana, who were seated side by side.  
"So, Diana. How long have you gone to our school?" Mina asked nervously.  
"I only got here today and already I have a boyfriend. Amazing, isn't it, the way fate turns out?" Diana played with Darien's hands across the table.  
It was Rei's turn to question Diana. "How did you two meet?"  
"Darien just introduced himself as I was walking towards my bus stop. I was taken aback by his abruptness, but I suppose guys are like that sometimes." Diana replied, still stricken by the memories of only an hour ago.  
"And have you two talked at all? Say, about past relationships?" Ami inquired, ever curious about Darien's quick new love.  
"No, not at all. Is there something I should know?" Diana looked into Darien's eyes, her own fogging with worry.  
"Only that he's dated all of us, except Sere, of course. But don't worry, he's not active or anything. We're all still virgins." Lita piped up, feeling the need to put her two cents in.  
"Darien, that's quite a few girls. Do you get bored often?" Diana stated quickly, her worry morphing into fear.  
"No, no, it's nothing like that." Darien was quick to reply, knowing that he was lying the entire time. Looking into Serena's eyes he saw fear and hurt, and knew that he was partly responsible. "Diana, I think we should go. We interrupted the girls' night out and I don't like to break tradition." He gave a quick wink to Diana before grabbing her hand to help her out of her chair. "We'll see you girls later. Bye."  
"It was great to meet you all! Thanks for being so nice to me." Diana smiled and waved good bye.  
"Bye!" The girls chorused as the pair walked out of the arcade. They finished their milkshakes and paid their bill, each splitting up to go their separate ways.  
  
For a week Darien and Diana were seen around town, holding hands, eating together, doing everything couples do. From a safe distance Serena had watched this, praying that Darien would dump Diana before anything got to serious. One day, Serena grew tired of just watching and ventured over to Darien's apartment.  
"Darien Shields, please." Serena said politely to the doorman.  
"Top floor, penthouse suite, Miss." The doorman replied, opening the door for Serena to walk through.  
"Thank you." Serena nodded curtly and stepped through the doorway. She had made sure to look exceptional today, knowing she would need to pull out all the stops to win Darien back. Dressed in maroon dress pants and a black corset-styled top, she looked like a runway model. Her hair hung loose, cascading down her back in small, loose curls. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, nervously running her other hand over her skirt to smooth it. A small ding rang out and the doors opened, revealing only two doors. One led to Darien's apartment and the other led to his neighbors. Serena walked down the hall, turned at Darien's door and stood. 'This is it, Sere. Don't chicken out.' She thought to herself, mentally preparing for what was to come.  
  
OK, it's really long, so I'm going to cut it off here. BUT, I already started the sixth chapter so I promise either tomorrow or the next day for sure I'll get it out. Thanks so much! 


	6. Moving!

Here it is! I tried to make it as soon as possible. Thanks for being so patient! I don't own Sailor Moon, don't even try to sue me.  
  
As she reached for the handle, it turned and the door opened to reveal Darien.  
"Serena! What are you doing here? I was just..." Darien's words were sharply cut off by Serena's hungered kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
"...going to the library... would you like to come in?" Darien replied breathlessly as her held open the door and Serena gingerly stepped through. She slipped of her shoes and walked over to the couch, sitting down gently.  
"Darien, I know why you're dating Diana. I'm sorry if what I did that night upset you, but I don't regret it. What's the use in regret? You can't change the past." Serena smiled lightly, as if trying to convince herself that it was true.  
Darien sat down beside Serena and turned to look into her eyes. "Diana and I are over. She dumped me after we were kissing and I whispered your name." Darien placed his hand on Serena's knee and squeezed.  
"I'm so sorry I had to leave you. It's just that I didn't want to pressure you into anything. You were vulnerable, you're dad just died, I couldn't bear to hurt you even more."  
"You couldn't have hurt me, Darien. I needed you and you left, that's what hurt. What I did, that kiss, that was because I wanted it. You didn't force me, if anything, I forced you." Serena leaned forward and hugged Darien tightly.  
Darien pulled away and stared into Serena's bright blue eyes. Her smile lit up the room and his heart pounded harder. Serena sat up and reached to the coffee table.  
"So, did you watch this movie while I was gone? We should've watched it before, but you ran away too fast." Serena picked up the case of A Walk to Remember and showed it to Darien.  
"I watched it everyday. It made me think of you every time I saw Jamie tell Landon she had leukemia." Darien reached out to stroke Serena's face and brush away a stray piece of hair. "But then again, I don't think I could watch the movie with you pressed up against me." Darien grabbed Serena and flipped her onto her back, laying on top of her.  
"Got you now, Sere!" He breathed seductively as she fought to get him off her. Gathering all of her strength, Serena heaved Darien onto the floor and rolled onto him, pinning his arms above his head.  
"Now who's got who, Mr. Big Shot?" Serena challenged. For a brief moment, the two stared into each other's eyes. Serena's grip released on Darien's right arm and it snaked up to Serena's waist, tickling her fiercely. Giggling, Serena fell on top of Darien and released his other arm, then she began to tickle his waist, causing him to twitch under her weight.  
The two fought and poked and tickled each other until they were laughing so hard they cried, still sitting on the floor, hair messed, eyes wide. They barely noticed the door opened to reveal Darien's parents and Serena's mother, who watched the two laughing on the floor.  
"My word, I haven't seen you two wrestle in forever!" Anastasia called, and the two tore apart like they were scalded.  
"Yes, and strange you should be doing it on the floor, alone, too." Edward added, trying to keep his face straight.  
"But my baby was kicking your baby's ass, wasn't she?" Eileen added sarcastically. "Sere, honey, we have to go home now. Your aunt has asked us to go out for dinner tonight. Sorry to break up the match."  
"But mom! Oh, alright. Darien, I'll talk to you tonight on MSN, if my mom will let me." Serena rose and stood beside her mother.  
"Sure, Sere. Talk to you then." Darien smiled and hugged Serena. Her and her mother walked out of the door and left Darien and his parent's alone.  
"Dare, we have something to talk about. It's really important, and it will affect you right away. In fact, in two days." Anastasia placed her hand on her son's shoulder and guided his to the couch.  
"Darien, we have to move. In two days, we'll be going to England. It may only be for a year, but we don't know yet. The point is, we have to go soon." Edward looked at his son's face as it changed from curiosity to anger.  
"This isn't fair! I don't want to leave. Everything I need is here, it's my final year in high school. I can't leave all my friends. Please, don't make me go." Darien looked pleadingly from his father to his mother.  
"Darien, we're so sorry. But it remains fact; we have to move, and we have to move in two days. Please pack your clothing and say goodbye to your friends in these two days. It hurts us to do this to you, but it would hurt us more if you never said goodbye. That's why we're giving you two days. We were going to move tomorrow, at noon." Anastasia hugged her son and looked at Edward, hoping he could support her views.  
"We have to go and start packing now, Darien. We're so sorry to spring this on you. So very, very sorry." Edward's head hung as he and his wife stood and walked to the door. "We'll come pick you up tomorrow night and you can spend the night at our place, our flight leaves early."  
His parents left the apartment and an air of sadness came over Darien. 'But how can I break this to Serena?'  
  
Thanks guys for reading! The next chapter will be the last chapter in this fan fiction, but I have planned a sequel. It will be a sad ending, at least to me anyways, so I'll try to make the sequel soon. I'm going away for four days starting on the 31st, but after that there will be an almost immediate start for the sequel. Thanks to all reviewers, you really helped me along. 


	7. Tears

Ok, this is really hard for me to do. I don't know how to end this story, so this chapter probably sucks. I'm sorry! Anyways, usual disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. Thanks for reading, you guys really made me happy!  
  
Darien got up and paced around the room. 'Serena will be so angry. Why now, why her?'  
Darien walked into his room and over to his walk in closet. Picking out his shirts, he began to fold them up and place them into his suitcase. Hours passed and soon Darien realized that he was done packing his clothing. A loud ring sounded and Darien spun to pick up the phone.  
"Darien's place." Were the first words Darien came up with.  
"Darien! It's good to hear your voice. We had to go so suddenly." Serena's excited voice flowed into his ear.  
"Sere, we have to talk." Darien's voice was sad and pained. Serena's heart stopped, she just knew something awful was coming.  
"Darien, please. Not over the phone. Are you busy now? You could come over." Serena's voice was kind, yet scared. Fears surfaced and tears built up behind her eyes.  
"I'll be right over. See you soon, babe." Darien hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and ran to his car. Speeding slightly, he pulled up to Serena's house only ten minutes later. Jogging up the steps, Darien opened the door and saw Serena sitting on the couch.  
"Darien, you're here fast. You sounded so sad on the phone. What's up?" Serena's caring eyes were slightly puffy and red from the crying before Darien arrived. She sat up and offered a seat next to her. When Darien sat down she turned to look him in the eyes, but Darien's gaze shifted around the room, trying to soak up every detail before his untimely departure to England.  
"It's, I... I'm moving. To England. Tomorrow." Darien's eyes glazed over as he tried to keep the tears back. Looking into Serena's face, which had gone from caring to surprised to deeply saddened, Darien's heart sank deep into his chest.  
"But, Darien. It's so short notice. Why?" Serena's face was burned with hot tears as her emotions took over.  
"Sere, I'm sorry. I don't know why, my parent's only told me after you left. But we'll still have MSN and we can use the web cam, I promise. This won't keep us from talking." Darien reached out and pulled Serena towards him in a tight hug. Her head lay on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her long, golden hair. The two sat there for hours, sadness washing over them in waves. Serena's mother walked in the door and saw the two deep in sleep, arm in arm. Walking over, she shook Darien's shoulder and woke the pair up.  
"Darien, Serena, what's wrong? You've been crying." Eileen's face lit up, concern filling her eyes and her heart.  
The pair filled in Eileen in on the events of the night and watched as her face twisted into looks of horror and sadness.  
"You'll have MSN. And long distance phone calls. It doesn't matter the cost. I won't let you grow apart." Eileen wrapped her arms around the two and held on tightly. For a half hour the three talked and then Darien had to leave. After hugging Eileen goodbye, Serena walked Darien to his car.  
"I'm really going to miss you, Darien. There are so many things we never got to do, to feel." Serena's arms hung limply around Darien's neck. He leaned in and planted a kiss softly on Serena's lips.  
"I know, babe. I know. I'm going to miss you too." Darien's mouth found Serena's again and he kissed her hard. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and emotions flowed freely between them. Darien climbed into his car and set off, not daring to look back at his painful past. Serena shed tears of hope and sadness, their essence mixing, creating a new hope for the future.  
  
Reviews still welcome. The sequel will be up soon. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
